


My Baby's Already Got All My Love

by beautifully_cyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Mentions of Sophia, Photographer Harry, Singing, Teacher Louis, mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifully_cyan/pseuds/beautifully_cyan
Summary: Niall loves Karaoke Night at the local pub. He also knows Louis loves Karaoke. So when Louis is dragged there he meets a stranger who may or may not be the best person in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago (while Sophiam was still a thing, not just one that lives in my heart forever RIP) and I was listening to the song one day and completely got inspired to write this.
> 
> So this is for all the people looking for someone to love compassionately :))

"What's wrong babe?" Harry asked his husband who just sighed, rather loudly.

Louis turns to face him, "Niall is begging that I go to karaoke at the pub tonight with him and I really don't want to.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows, "Well why don't you want to go? You love karaoke night.”

"We were supposed to have our night in tonight," Louis says, little whine in his voice and a frown to match.

Harry rolls his eyes at him, "I don't think ordering pizza and watching Avengers counts as a night in. Go with Niall, have fun.”

"Yeah, but-“

"But what? You're going," Harry tells him.

Louis sinks a little deeper in the couch, "But I'm married now and I shouldn't be going out like this. Need to be more domestic." Harry gives one of his 'you can't be serious' faces to which Louis asks him, “What?"

"Babe, just because you're married, to a really awesome bloke might I add, really excellent choice," Louis laughs and Harry continues with a smile, "doesn't mean that you are turning into some prude. You are 24 years old. We got married so young not to turn 50, but to be young together.”

Louis waits a moment before cheekily saying, "And your dick.”

Harry grins back, "And your ass.”

"And you want babies," Louis raises an eyebrow at his husband.

Harry looks at the ceiling, giggling, ”So, so many babies.”

Louis just shakes his head, but leans in to kiss him. They enjoy their little moment before Harry pulls back and says, "Text Niall you're going.”

So Louis does. They spend the next 4 hours still on their couch half watching telly half in their own little world of bliss. Harry makes them a nice little dinner before Louis is heading back to their room to get ready. He wears his "not heartbroken" shirt, black skinnies, and vans. He styles his hair to his, Harry's favorite on him, cinnamon roll.

He leaves their bedroom and goes to the kitchen to retrieve his phone, wallet and keys. He walks into the living room to get Harry's attention. He looks up from his journal making his famous "gosh my husband is hot" face making Louis smile as he tells him, "I'm leaving, but I should be home around 10.”

"You're leaving me for 3 hours with the image of you looking like this?" Harry only half jokes.

Louis drops his things on the coffee table and walks around to straddle his husband, linking his hands behind his neck, "I don't have to go you know?”

"Yes you do, go have fun with Niall," Harry tells him as his own hands have settled on Louis's hips.

Louis leans in and meets Harry’s lips half way. Their attention is fully on each other for the better part of 5 minutes. Harry pulls back, "You're gonna be late.”

Louis shakes his head, "I'm not going anymore.”

"And what are you gonna tell Niall?”

"My husband is incredibly hot and needy and needed my full attention rather urgently," Louis shrugs.

Harry bites his lip, "He's not going to be happy.”

"Hey, he was your roommate at Uni. If he doesn't expect this to happen, then really doesn't know us at all," Louis shrugs.

"Just go, sex is always better when we wait," Harry raises his eyebrows excitedly.

Louis giggles at him, "Okay you're not completely wrong. Alright, I love you H," he says before pecking him.

Harry kisses back, "Love you L. Send Niall my love.”

Louis is half way outside when he looks over his shoulder, "Starting to get jealous over here! See you at 10," and closes the door.

**~~~~~**

"Tommo! You made it! I thought you weren't going to show for minute there!" Niall yells at Louis across the pub.

Louis makes his way over to Niall and pulls him into a hug, "Almost didn't if I'm honest.”

Niall's glowing face turns into one of confusion, "Are you serious? Why?”

"My husband couldn't keep his hands off me," Louis says with a smirk.

Niall smacks him over the head, "You two are unbelievable. You've been married two months and you're going at it like you just got together.”

"Honeymoon phases my dear Nialler. Everyone is always happy and sex is always better and it's all the time. What more could you want?" Louis smiles.

"You two are insane,” Niall rolls his eyes, “Alright anyways, you're singing 3 songs tonight Tommo, it's gonna be a smash.”

Louis shakes his head, "One. One song. I'm leaving at 10.”

"No! No way! You're not leaving that early! Are you crazy? No!" Niall is shouting.

"Niall I have to grade papers tomorrow and I'd rather not be sleep deprived and hungover. I'll be here for two and a half hours, it'll be great c’mon."

"Alright," Niall downs a shot, "I'm going, wish me luck.”

Louis slaps his butt, "Go get 'em tiger!”

Niall says something to the DJ before he's on stage behind a mic, looking out at the pub. "This one goes out to a very special friend. He knows who he is," Niall says with a wink.

The first cords start to play. Louis doesn't recognize the song until Niall is singing to him,

" _For those who don't know me,_  
_I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way,yep_  
_24 hours a day_  
_'cause I'm hot like that!_ ”

Louis is laughing wildly at Niall when someone comes up beside him, "He's actually pretty good, isn't he?”

Louis looks at the stranger, not bad, he thinks before he responds, "He is, good that is. Always has been actually. He's just crazy and a complete jokester that gets everyone to love his so easily.”

"Is he your boyfriend?" the curious stranger asks. He is very tanned, with dark black hair, and brown eyes. He's taller than Louis, but then again who isn’t?

" _And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

 _If you're gonna be my man understand_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_ ”

"What? Me and Niall? Oh god, oh god no. No, no no no. He's straight as a door," Louis gets out rather fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the assumption," stranger says going sheepish.

"It's fine, it was an honest mistake. We were roommates at Uni. Well, not technically, but I was in his more than my actual own," Louis explains.

"I see," he tells Louis before turning to the bartender, "Can I get two pints?”

" _I'm like a puzzle_  
_but all of my pieces are jagged_  
_If you can understand this,_  
_we can make some magic,_  
_I'm wrong like that_ ”

The bartender hands brown eyes the pints to where he passes the other to Louis. "Oh, no I can't take this. It's very kind though," Louis says pushing it back.

"No I insist. I like talking to you," he smiles.

Louis hesitates but takes the pint. Hey, free booze is not something you pass up. "Thank you, although we haven't had a proper conversation though have we?”

"No, I guess we haven't," he gets out before the pub is screaming praises at the cheerful Irishman.

He comes bounding at them, "Did you love it? I knew you would! Do you get it cuz- yeah. Who are you?" Niall rambles practically on one breath and turning to the stranger.

"Niall this is.... What's your name?" Louis says embarrassingly realizing he hadn't gotten it before.

The stranger laughs, "My name is Sam. We were just discussing how you were smashing it up there on stage.”

Niall's smile grows, "Hey, thanks man that's really great to hear!" He turns to Louis, "I think Liam just got here so I'm going to find him.”

Louis nods at him and Niall is off before Sam is asking, "So what's your name?”

Louis grins, "What makes you think you earned the right to know that?”

"Because now you know mine, but I don't know yours. That hardly seems fair does it?" Sam says with a tilt in his head.

"Life isn't fair darling. Tell me a secret and if it's good enough I'll tell you," Louis says before taking another sip of his pint.

"Okay, I actually really love karaoke so much my flatmate took away my machine so I come here every week to fill the void," he tells, quite stoic.

Louis laughs, "Alright, that's really dorky, but alright. I'm Louis. But now tell me Sam, what do you do for a living?”

"I'm an accountant, you?”

Okay, talk about boring much? Louis thinks to himself before answering, "I'm a drama teacher at the local high school.”

"Oh that's very cool. What made you realized you wanted to teach?" Sam asks, seeming pretty genuine actually.

"When I was that age theater was my safe haven I guess you could say. High school was horrible filled with horrible people. But when I was on stage I wasn't in this horrible place anymore or with horrible people. I was a different person and I was really good at it too. But when I got to Uni I realized I wanted to be able to give people that feeling more then just me feeling it. So I majored in Drama, minored in teaching and it was one of the best decisions of my life," Louis smiles.

Best was definitely marrying Harry.

"That's really great Louis. Really great," Sam praises.

"Louis!" Liam shouts as he walks towards the shorter lad with arms wide open.

Louis captures him in his embrace, "Liam! How's it been? How's Soph?”

"She's great, yeah we're great, thinking about popping the question soon!" Liam tells him, absolutely buzzing.

"No shit! Finally catching up to me eh? Wow, that's really great man!" Louis smiles like a loon.

"Yeah, thanks man. Hey how's Harry? Haven't seen him in a while," Liam gets out before noticing the lurking stranger.

"He's wonderful, yeah really great.. Oh, Liam, this is Sam we just met, he's an accountant," Louis says realizing he all but neglected him throughout this whole embrace.

Liam shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Liam.”

Sam shakes back, "You as well. Have I met you before? You seem oddly familiar.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows, "Are you friends with Zayn?”

"Malik? Yeah, love that guy!" Sam exclaims.

"Yeah, I think we've been to a couple of the same parties he's hosted," Liam explains.

"Small world," Louis smiles.

"You're telling me," Sam says turning to him as Niall gains Liam's attention once more.

Louis starts, "That's crazy you know Zayn. I mean the five of us are so-“

"You wanna get out of here?" Sam interrupts.

Louis is in total shock so it takes back a minute, "I'm sorry, what?”

"Your place or mine?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"None of the above. I'm married!" Louis explains still in shock.

"Well, he doesn't have to know," Sam says like its a no brainer.

"You're right he doesn't, because it's not happening!" Louis shouts.

"You've been flirting with me all night. I bought you that drink. You owe me," Sam says trying to justify why it's okay for Louis to commit adultery.

"I don't owe you anything! You were not forced to buy that! I accepted a kind gift! That doesn't mean I have to owe you anything you fucking shithead!" Louis is screaming now. He storms off towards the stage. "Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar," he shouts at the DJ before hoping on stage. "HORAN!" Louis shouts as Niall jumps out of his chair before turning around towards him. "Record this! And when you're done send it to Harry!”

The flash goes on and Louis starts, "This is a message to everyone out there. Cheating is fucking terrible! And if someone is pressuring you, because you ‘owe them something’" even doing the air quotes, "you do not! They are the sleazy, scum, shitheads of the world! You don't owe them anything! So if someone does, you kick them where it hurts! And you grab your boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancé, husband, wife, dog or whatever and you hold them close and you don't take them for granted!" The pub becomes insane with cheers. When they finally calm down Louis is smiling from ear to ear, "Alright, this is Honey, I'm Good, feel free to clap and sing along!” He nods at the DJ, gesturing him to hit play. It takes a couple seconds before Louis is up in arms clapping,

" _Nah nah honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home-ome-ome-ome._ ”

He brings his hands down from clapping and makes hand gestures coordinating with the song, interacting with the crowd,

" _It’s been a long night here, and a long night there_  
_And these long long legs are damn near everywhere,_ ”

Not completely wrong there with literally everyone being taller.

" _Hold up now_  
_You look good, I will not lie_  
_But if you ask where I’m staying tonight_  
_I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_  
_My baby’s already got all of my love!_ ”

He absolutely loves that part. How it gets steadily, increasingly slower almost as its his testimony for his husband.

" _So nah nah honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home,_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_ooh ooh I will stay true_  
_ooh ooh I will stay true,_ ”

The ooh oohs are one of Louis's favorite parts by far, solely for the faces he can make during.

" _Now better men, than me have failed_  
_Drinking from that unholy grail_  
_Now check it out_  
_I got him, and he’s got me,_ ”

Because correct pronouns for the win.

" _And you’ve got that ass, but I kindly_  
_Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_  
_My baby’s already got all of my love,_ ”

Hell. Yeah. He does.

" _So nah nah honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home,_ "

Waiting for wild, crazy, awesome sex.

" _And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_ooh ooh I will stay true_  
_ooh ooh I will stay true,_ ”

The crowd is going absolutely nuts for him and he's eating it up like a kid on Halloween.

" _Oh, I’m sure ya, sure ya will make somebody’s night_  
_But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine_ ,”

Louis can't even begin to say how true that is. He's absolutely buzzing with anticipation to get home to his gorgeous, loving husband and away from this arrogant, asshole.

" _Oh, no, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_ ,”

And if he holds out that last note to show off, he sure as hell will never actually admit it.

" _No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_ ,”

At this point he's pulling people on stage to sing and dance with him, because why the hell not?

" _No, no, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_True ooo, ooo_ ,”

There's probably 20 people crammed up on this stage with him and about 30 more directly down. There's still a whole pub full people singing along as well.

" _I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
_Sing it now Oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it now Oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it now Oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it now Oh whoa oh_ ,”

Louis didn't even use the microphone everyone was singing so loud. However, they stop so solely Louis can sing the last part.

" _I will stay true_ ,”

Louis smiles at the camera in the quiet. Cheers erupt from the corner to corner and it dies down a little before Louis is shouting at the camera, "I LOVE YOU BABY!!!!”

Louis gets down from the stage and walks back over to Sam, "It was not lovely meeting with you. And this is a promise, the next time you see me and even think about it, my 6'1" boxer for a husband will deliberately kick your ass.”

Sam then immediately storms out with hot, red anger in his eyes as Liam turns to him, "Harry is a photographer, Lou.”

"Yeah," Louis nods, then smirks, "But he didn't know that!”

Niall is laughing like a maniac, "That was brilliant Louis! You absolutely smashed it up there! And you totally showed that guy up!”

"Well thanks Nialler. It was absolutely great tonight, really, but I must be getting home to my husband now," Louis smiles at the two.

"You said you'd stay until 10! You can't bail now!" Niall complains.

"Well as fun as singing was, it really made me want to go home and take my own advice. Although I do love you guys so dinner tomorrow? I'll bring Harry. Liam ask Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, definitely Lou. Guys night," Liam smiles.

"Exactly! Alright I love you," he hugs Liam. "Love you!" he hugs Niall before walking back, "See you lads tomorrow!”

"See you!" Liam calls just before Niall is yelling, "Please don't kill Harry tonight from orgasming too much!”

Louis is cackling, "I won't! I love him too much!”

"Good!" Niall and Liam shout in unison.

**~~~~~**

Louis is walking to their flat from his car, absolutely buzzing with anticipation. They are going to have crazy awesome, athletic sex and it's honestly one of Louis's favorite things. He's unlocking the door and steps through to a sight that turns his massive smile into pure fond. Harry has fallen asleep on the couch with the tv on at 9:30 on a Saturday night. He walks over and puts his things on the coffee table where he also finds the remote to turn the tv off. He lays down next to Harry and covers himself in the blanket as well. "Harry. Harry, babe, wake up," Louis whispers, slightly shaking his shoulder.

Harry stirs before lifting his eyes and smiling, "Hey Lou, what time is it?”

“9:32."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until after 10?" Harry states with hooded eyes.

"I was, but I wanted to get home early to have crazy, wild sex with my husband, but he fell asleep on me," Louis says sarcastically before giggling into his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry Lou! I didn't even mean to. Gosh, we still can, just give me a minute to wake up," Harry says apologetically.

"Harry Harry Harry it's fine babe, honestly. I just, my night wasn't stellar and I just wanted to come home and be with you," Louis sighs, eyes down a little.

Harry's face turns to one of concern, "What happened?”

“This guy, who was honestly the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.”

“What’d he do?”

Louis sighs, "So I get there and I meet with Niall and told him why I was late. He wasn't happy, but I don't know what he expects knowing us. So he gets up and sings I Can't Be Tamed-“

Louis is interrupted by Harry's laughing over Niall's song choice, "He's literally crazy. Alright I'm sorry for interrupting, continue.”

"So Niall is performing and this guy comes up and he asks if me if we are dating. Side note: eww. So I tell him no, but I did practically room with him in Uni. So then he gives me a pint and I tell him 'I can't take this' but he insists so I'm thinking 'okay, I'm not one to turn down free booze'. So by this point Niall has finished and he comes down, absolutely buzzing and sees the stranger and is like 'Who are you?' And he says his name is Sam and then Niall leaves to go find Liam. We keep up the chatter, I tell him my name, and then I ask what he does for a living," he gets out before grabbing Harry's shoulders to show the seriousness, "He's an accountant Haz.”

"Eww, are you serious?" Harry says, making a face of disgust.

Louis nods, "Dead. And I'm thinking 'Great, this guy is going to be boring.' I mean for crying out loud, you're a photographer and he's an accountant. He was nothing to compare to and honestly, it was a little sad watching him try.”

Harry is giggling again before Louis continues, "So I tell him about being a drama teacher and how it's one of the best decisions of my life. Then Liam comes and we catch up for a little. Soph is good by the way and I told him you're wonderful. Then he sees Sam and it turns out they know each other. He's a mutual friend of Zayn, which I thought was pretty cool. But then out of the blue he asks 'Do you wanna get out of here?’"

"He what?!" Harry shouts.

"Hey, Harry, will you let me finish?" Louis asks with his soft eyes, knowing they calm Harry the best.

Harry nods and Louis starts running his hand down Harry's arm to soothe him. He takes a deep breath, "So he asks that and I'm totally taken by surprise and I say 'What?' And he says, 'Your place or mine?' And so by this point I'm so mad I'm practically shouting and I'm like, "None of the above! I'm married!' But then this asshole goes 'Well he doesn't have to know.’"

"Are you serious? Who is this guy? I'm going to kick his ass!" Harry shouts attempting to get up, but Louis holds him down.

"Harry, babe, please just let me finish. I just really want to tell you everything," Louis calmly says.

Harry then surges forward and kisses Louis square on the mouth. It takes Louis by surprise at first, he's quick to kiss back. Kissing happens for another minute or so before Harry is the one to pull back and just say, “Mine."

"I'm yours, I promise. I promise Harry, I'll always be yours," Louis whispers, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So after he said that I told him 'You're right because it's not happening!' But then he says I was flirting with him all night and he bought me that drink so I owed him. So at this point I'm absolutely livid and I'm shouting 'I don't owe you anything. I accepted the kind gesture. That doesn't mean I owe you anything you shit head!' And so I stormed off and that's where the video starts," Louis sighs.

Harry's face turns to one of confusion, "What video?”

Louis laughs and leans over to grab Harry's phone on the coffee table. He unlocks it with his thumb and pulls up his messages and goes to his conversation with Niall. He clicks play on the video and holds it on his hip for him and Harry to watch.

Louis starts his little speech on the phone, but the present him can't watch anything but Harry. Harry is focusing intensely on the screen in front of him with fond written all over his face.  
"...or whatever and you hold them close and you don't take them for granted!" the video shouts and suddenly Harry's hand is on Louis's back, bringing him closer.

Harry's face looks like it's going to crack any second with how big his smile is. He watches patiently with little comments every now and then like "You look so hot," or "This is amazing Lou," and when he holds out that note on alone "You're such an amazing singer!” The song ends and everyone is going nuts and the last thing you see is Louis shouting, "I LOVE YOU BABY!!" And the video ends.

Louis locks the phone and places it on the coffee table. When he turns around he's met with Harry's urgent lips, kissing him fast and sloppy. As much as Louis wants this, right now, he pulls back, "Can I just tell you the little bit of the rest of the story and then pick up where we are now?”

Harry nods, clearly frustrated, but still nodding. So Louis starts again, "So I get off the stage and I walk over to this douchebag and I say 'It was not lovely meeting with you. And this is a promise, the next time you see me and even think about it, my 6'1" boxer for a husband will deliberately kick your ass.' And he left but then Liam goes, 'Harry's a photographer not a boxer' as if I didn't already know that Liam! But I just say 'He doesn't know that.' Then Niall got mad I was bailing, but the 5 of us are going to dinner tomorrow. So he wasn't too mad. That and he knows not to intervene in our sex life’s."

"Very true," Harry smiles, "Are you done? Because I really just want to have sex with you right now.”

Louis giggles, "Yes. I'm done. And I would love that.”

"Good," Harry smiles before leaning forward just a little too far to kiss him. They end up on the ground at the foot of the couch with Harry on top looking rather scared. "Oh my god, Lou are you okay? I'm so sorry," Harry says, but laughing none the less.

"I- yeah- yeah I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me," Louis is breathing hard, trying to get it back to normal. When it finally does he's kissing Harry while unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry pulls back, "C'mon, let's go to our room.”

Louis grabs his arm making him stop, "Take off your pants.”

"Lou, c'mon it's right there-" Harry starts.

Louis interrupts him with persistency in his voice, "Clothes. Off. Now.”

Harry just nods and shrugs off his shirt. By the time he's completely rid of his clothes, Louis's only managed to get his shirt off.

"Can I have a little help here love?" Louis grins, looking down to his pants.

Harry grabs his jeans sitting on his hips and pulls them down and free from his body. By the time he looks back up to Louis, he finds that he already retrieved the lube from in between the couch cushions. Harry chuckles, "Little eager, are we?”

"This random ass for a person tried to get on this. So yes, I am eager to get fucked by sweet and gorgeous husband," Louis explains as he uncaps the bottle and pours a little in his hand. He rubs his hands together, warming it up, before getting Harry ready.

Harry moans a little at the touch, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to husband."  
Louis smirks, "You will Styles.”

"It's Tomlinson-Styles," Harry corrects him, watching Louis's face turn into complete fond. Harry's face grows the biggest smile at the realization, "I love you so much Louis Tomlinson-Styles.”

"As I love you Harry Tomlinson-Styles," Louis smiles as he grabs the back of Harry's neck. They exchange sweet, soft kisses in their current state of being just because they're so so in love with each other.

They let go at the same time and it definitely makes their top 10 list. They're coming down from their post-comatose phase, getting their breathing back to normal. Harry props his head on his chest, "I'm really glad you asked me to marry you.”

Louis smiles and runs his fingers through Harry's hair, "I'm really glad you said yes.”

Harry snorts, "Why wouldn't I have said yes?”

"I'm not perfect Harry, far from it. And of course you know my life and my story, sometimes even better than I do. But I always think that you could've done better than me. More good looking, more smart, more talented, more stable. I don't know, it's just terrifying to think about sometimes. That my life could be totally different," Louis lets out.

Harry shakes his head, "Louis no, never. You were my light that guided me home. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. And then we started talking and you were always making me laugh, still do. And that's one of my favorite things about you, you always make me laugh. I love laughing with you. I love doing life with my best friend. And I took you for better or for worse and I'm keeping that promise for the rest of my life. Because I'm madly in love with you Louis, and I'm just really glad I'm lucky enough to have you love me back. Because if you didn't, that would totally suck.”

Louis leans forward to whisper, "I'm so in love with you.”

Harry blushes, "As I am with you. But Lou?”

"Yeah Haz?”

Harry tilts his head, "The next time someone tries to have sex with you, who isn't me, tell me so I can kick their ass.”

Louis smiles, "Of course love."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://girlthatsnotafraid.tumblr.com)  
> :)  
> 


End file.
